


Not so long Distance

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You already wouldn't expect to meet a month long fling again. Especially when it happened months ago in a different state and you don’t exactly end on good terms. But, of course, Sam isn't that lucky. Or maybe he’s too lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd but this idea has been in my head for the longest of times and I couldn't help myself at all. This is also the first of a series of Sabriel fics that will go together

Sam could have technically gotten on the bus to Berkeley for the game and he probably would have been on the campus a lot earlier. Probably early enough for him to actually grab a bite at Cafe Zed on the campus. It had been so long since he’d actually been there and he remembered the food being better.  But it might have been him just fantasizing because he hadn’t eaten since morning.

“Did you finish your paper yet?” His roommate, Kevin, said suddenly. Snapping Sam away from the thoughts of food.

“What paper?”

“The one that was on your cork board planner, thing,” Kevin said like it was obvious. “I thought that’s why you weren’t in the game today.”

“I’m not in the game because it’s an omega team and I’m 6’4”, coaches still don’t think I am one,” Sam sighed. “But seriously, which class is the paper for?”

“Hey, it’s your board, I’m not supposed to be tracking your homework,” Kevin rolled his eyes,  “But I think it’s for English 4-something.”

Sam cursed underneath his breath. He knew he was forgetting something. He had a lesson plan that needed to be done by 11.

He couldn't stop thinking about that paper the rest of the ride to the opposing campus. It wasn’t even that it was a lot of his grade. It was that he got the assignment months ago and he had just been so busy with everything else. He was in Kansas for three weeks for his brother’s wedding doing all of the things that the best man should have had time to do in the year that it had been planned in a span of seven days and then recovering at his parents house the rest of the time while his brother was on his honeymoon. Then, of course, there was dealing with the other best man who was doing nothing for the other groom so Sam had to pick up all of that instead because Sam is a “Great friend who can’t say no” And that he was distracted most of the time by the same deadbeat best man’s gorgeous gold eyes and smug smile and quick tongue.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the paper he was really focusing on.

He tried to get himself to think about something else, anything else, because he knew better than to want what he and Gabriel had back. They didn’t end on the best of terms, the breaking it off was mutual, and they knew they wouldn’t have the time to fix it before they left Kansas again to go on with their lives. Gabriel with his beta Kali, and Sam… with his homework, and wasted opportunity. He sighed to himself, an omega pinning after an alpha, what else is new?

Sam was too distracted during the game to really pay attention. He cheered every once and a while “Give a cheer for Stanford Red” and all, but there was just too much going on in his head and around him. Kevin didn’t notice when slipped out of the bleachers, too busy watching some poor student make a fool of himself in the Stanford tree uniform .

It was halftime, so they had reopened the concessions, even if it was for just a short time. Sam remembered his hunger and walked to it. As he was ordering, he heard a voice from behind him. “Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Just the familiar snark in that voice was annoying enough, when Sam turned around to see his ex in full Cal spirit garb, including blue and yellow stripes painted on his face pushed it over the edge. “And with a Stanford hoodie on. It’s like Romeo and Juliet.”

Sam could barely force words out as he looked down at the smaller alpha. “What are you doing here?” he managed.

“Well, hot shot. I actually go here. Did the face paint not give it away?” Gabe replied as he arched an eyebrow. “The real question is, why are you here?”  
“I’m on the team. Sort of.”

“Wait, are you the tree?”

“God, no. They just never let me play away games,” before Gabe had the chance to ask why, Sam continued. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m a very tall and broad omega.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I noticed. Only reason I could spot you out of everyone else.”

“Anyway,” Sam continued. “Most omegas barely even hit six foot, let alone pass it. And then I come along-”

“And they think you’re an alpha,” Gabe finished. “Don’t worry, I get it. The amount of times people think I’m a beta or omega are countless. Hell, when we first met I thought you were an alpha too.”

“Hey, I don’t mean to break the moment,” A new voice joined in from the concession stand. “But there is a line.”

Sam apologized and stepped out of line, Gabe followed him. “So, what have you been up to lately?” The alpha asked.

“School, you?”

“Same…. What about school? What do you need to go to Stanford for specifically and not go to any of the cheaper places.”

“You’re really bad at small talk.”

“Of course I am. I thought you knew that already. I mean, why else would we just spend our month together watching rock musicals and having sex, and we can’t exactly do either of those here,” he shrugged. “So, what are you going to school for? I’m undetermined.”

“I had a scholarship to Stanford Law, but now I’m just getting an English major with a creative writing emphasis.”

“Oh, a writer. Let me guess, you carry a notebook around and have your life meticulously plotted out like a story?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Meticulous. That’s a pretty big word coming from an undetermined, don’t you think?”

“Feisty. I like it.”

They went back and forth like that for the rest of the basketball game, they hadn’t even noticed how much they  had been talking until crowds of people left the stadium and they were still standing outside near the concession stand. An older man ran up to them and looked at Gabriel.

“Kali and I were looking for you everywhere. You missed the second half of the game.” He said.

Sam had almost forgotten about Kali. He had almost even forgotten that he and Gabe weren’t together anymore, too. “It’s not like I missed too much there, it was obvious we were gonna win, Chuck,” Gabe smiled and looked up to Sam. “Anyway, this is Sam Winchester, the guy I was telling you about.”

“You mean your buttboy?”

Gabriel stifled a laugh. “No, I called him the artist formally known as my buttboy. As in ex-buttboy.”

“Please don’t compare me to Hedwig and the Angry Inch quotes while I am standing right here,” Sam interrupted. “I’m just gonna go and you guys can keep talking.”

“Wait,” Gabe called, and grabbed Sam’s hand before he could get to far. “Jesus Christ, Sammy. You’d think after all we’ve been through you could wait a few minutes to actually get my number this time.” He pulled a pen out of his pocket and began scrawling on Sam’s hand.

“What about Kali?” Sam couldn’t help but ask.

“She’s with this chick named Abaddon now. They’re both obsessed with death and destruction, it’s kinda cute albeit terrifying,” He let go of his hand and pocketed the pen once more. “So, do I still have a chance after all?”

Sam felt himself smiling so hard that his cheeks began to ache. “Yeah, but only one more chance.”

“That’s all I need. And since I now know how close we live to each other, expect to see me around a lot.”

“Will do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm beginning to notice that anytime I write Sam and Gabe they are kind of theater dorks and happen to love whatever rock musical that I like at the time. In fact, the rock musicals and sex line was a reference to my fic "Within Numbered Days" which is mostly based around Rent. So, this one is based around Hedwig and the Angry Inch so there will be a lot of quotes from those so, if you can try find them comment and say you did! Anyway, I hope you enjoined, thank you for reading!


End file.
